Atado a tu amor
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Por que hay veces que no se tiene que entender al amor, solo hay que sentirlo. Songfic. SetoxJoey


Atado a tu amor

La mañana era tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal, la pandilla de Yugi estaba en un rincón, riendo a carcajadas, mientras que Joseph hacía alguna tontería para alegrarles, Seto Kaiba miraba fijamente al grupo, sin tener ninguna expresión, solo observando como Bakura abrazaba a Malik que se morían de risa, la única mujer de ese grupo, Tea, recargada en un banco, riendo discretamente, el más pequeño de todos reía abiertamente, mientras que el moreno junto con el rubio montaban un numerito que volvía hacer reír a sus espectadores

Seto recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha, no le importaba nada mas que solo poder admirar a ese rubio idiota, que hacía la representación de un mono, sonrió un poco, casi imperceptible, le quedaba mejor el papel de perro. Ahora imitaba a la mujer que se creía supermodelo (¿Valentine? Ya no se acordaba, ni le importaba) moviendo su cabello mientras hacía ademanes comunes de ella, otra carcajada. Después, imito al loco albino, imitando hasta el tono de voz, este por supuesto estaba apunto de morir de la risa. Y así fue, imitando a cada uno de sus amigos. Sonriendo sin parar.

Finalmente se escucho la campana, ya empezaban las clases, Bakura y Malik se despidieron, asegurando que regresarían en el siguiente receso, todos tomaron su lugar, y Joseph, como era costumbre, observaba a Kaiba y le guiñaba el ojo, y Kaiba, como costumbre, ni se movió un poco, pero no aparto su mirada del rubio. Comenzaron las clases.

_**No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome**_

_**Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento**_

_**Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme**_

_**Para seducirme, para enamorarme**_

_**Y vas causando efecto.**_

En la tarde. Terminaron las clases. Los alumnos se van a sus casas, Yugi y compañía se van a comer juntos. Seto Kaiba se va a trabajar. Pasan las horas. Llega la noche.

.-Ya estoy aquí

.-Bienvenido, Seto-respondió Mokuba ya con su pijama puesto-Te ha ido bien?

.-Deberías estar durmiendo

.-Vamos, mañana no hay clases

.-Sigue siendo muy tarde

.-¿Eso significa que no te fue bien en el trabajo?

Kaiba suspiro, era curiosa la forma en que Mokuba leía su mente, se quito la gabardina, se la dio a una sirvienta y se sentó junto con Mokuba en el gran sofá que tenían enfrente de una chimenea, que por el momento estaba apagada.

.-Dime que quieres

.-Saber como te fue en el trabajo

.-Tuve mucho trabajo, cancele un contrato por que no me convenía y se abrió el infierno cuando se enteraron, pero nada grave. Que quieres.

.-Debes estar cansado, después de tantas cosas que hacer, deberías ir a relajarte a algún lado, quizás al parque, sería muy relajante….

.-Ni lo pienses, mañana trabajare también

.-Te vas a enfermar, te digo que es mejor que te relajes Seto

.-No y punto.

Se levanto decidido a irse, camino unos pasos y Mokuba rió.

.-A Tea le dieron unos pases para el parque de diversiones, y me ha invitado.

.-Entonces que te diviertas-dijo sin siquiera voltearse, sin detenerse.

.-Todos vamos a ir, hasta Joey a pedido permiso en su trabajo para faltar.

Dio en el clavo, Seto se detuvo y miro a su hermano de reojo, pero no se volteo.

.-¿El perro de Wheeler irá¿Es así de irresponsable?

.-Bueno, cree que es bueno divertirse de ves en cuando-sonrió divertido-De hecho me ha pedido que te lleve, sino vas, me advirtió que iba a traer una pancarta con tu nombre y cantar con un micrófono y bocinas 'Al perrito le duele la muela' con un disfraz de perro, impidiendo la entrada y salida de cualquier persona hasta que salgas.

Otra sonrisa, oculta para el pequeño Mokuba. Volvió a su estado serio.

.-Que lo haga, después de todo, él hará el ridículo-y se fue a su habitación.

_**No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras**_

_**Y que para verte invento mil excusas**_

_**Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos**_

_**Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos**_

_**De cada ilusión**_

Al día siguiente. Parque de Diversiones de Domino. Diez y cinco de la mañana.

.-¡Hola!-grito Mokuba mientras corría hacía un grupo de jóvenes que estaban esperando en la esquina del parque-Disculpen la tardanza!-llego hasta ellos y sonrió-Es que tuve un contratiempo, Seto no sabía que ponerse-el mayor de los Kaiba se veía caminando lentamente a lo lejos hacía ellos, con su mirada indiferente de siempre .

.-Vaya, el dios Kaiba ha decidido estar con los mortales-bromeo con sarcasmo Joey cuando lo miro.

.-Ni te creas que vine por tu estúpida amenaza, ni que fueras tan importante en mi vida-mirada fría, Joey sonrió, Kaiba no sabía mentir-Vine para cuidar a Mokuba, ya que no confió en ninguna de sus facultades mentales

.-Perdón por no ser dioses como tu, gran Kaiba-se estaba divirtiendo al molestarlo.

.-Bueno chicos-intervino Tea-El punto es que ya estamos aquí así que vamos de una vez al parque.

.-Vayan adelantándose chicos-dijo el rubio mientras ponía sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón-Prometí a Duke que le esperaría.

.-Entonces, vamos-Yugi sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía el parque

Joey se recargo en la pared mirando hacía su izquierda, esperando pacientemente a que el chico del dado llegara, Kaiba lo miraba fríamente, se dio la vuelta y siguió a su hermano que hablaba divertido con Serenity, la hermana menor del perro.

.-Estúpido hombre dado-murmuro entre dientes.

Evidentemente, nadie le escucho y a nadie le importo, a excepción de un cierto rubio que había volteado a ver por donde se había ido el castaño, sonrió divertido, había logrado lo que quería.

Tiempo después, cuando estaban formados para subirse a la montaña rusa, llegaron Joey y Duke, el cual se disculpaba por la tardanza, empezaron a bromear, todos reían, menos Kaiba, debía de guardar la compostura, aun cuando le daba gracia lo que decían Malik y Bakura para molestar al niño dado.

Y sin previo aviso, Joey miro a Kaiba y le volvió a guiñar el ojo, para darse la vuelta e irse con su hermana por un refresco que la chica le había pedido, una excusa ya que la menor de los hermanos no quería subirse a ese juego. Aun no supo como le hizo, pero al final, todos estaban arriba menos él. Se fue a buscar a ese perro.

Lo encontró sentado enfrente de una heladería, comía un helado de fresa con chocolate. Suavemente, disfrutando el sabor derritiéndose en su boca, ajeno a cualquier cosa, solo concentrado a su helado y nada mas. Se acerco lentamente, no quería arruinar ese momento de observación, cuando Joey dejaba su lado impulsivo y entraba en una fase que nadie se detenía a ver, el hombre que disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas. Deseo llegar más rápido a su lado, mirar esos ojos pasivos y contemplar su belleza en silencio.

.-Wheeler-susurro suavemente una vez que estuvo cerca del rubio, haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

Un choque eléctrico en su espina dorsal.

_**Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso**_

_**(En tu cuerpo y en tu mente)**_

_**En un agujero de tu corazón**_

_**(En todo estás presente)**_

.- ¿Qué sucede Kaiba?-preguntó el cachorro después de un momento en que se miraron fijamente-¿Se te ha antojado?-refiriéndose al helado.

.-Si, y mucho-al menos él, no se estaba refiriendo al helado, se sentó enfrente de él.

Joey sonrió, quizá se había dado cuenta que no estaban hablando de lo mismo, quizá no, no importaba, con sutileza, tomo un poco de su helado con la cuchara y le dio a probar a Kaiba en la boca, que sin quitarle la mirada de encima, probo el chocolate con deleite, suavemente.

.-Estas en el lugar de mi hermana, quítate-sentenció después de que Kaiba termino de degustar ese poco de helado ofrecido.

.-Oblígame.

Se levanto, miro a Kaiba, se puso a un lado de él, acercando su rostro al del castaño, tomo un poco de helado con su dedo índice e hizo que se lo iba a dar a Kaiba, pero termino en su propia boca. Silencio.

.-No se me antoja-y se fue, seguramente donde estaba su hermana.

Seto miro aquel helado a medio terminar del cachorro, cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa. Lo que mas le gustaba, era el coqueteo que hacían casi todos los días, ya sea con miradas, señas, insinuaciones y con insultos, imperceptibles para los demás, muy obvio para ellos. Todo era perfecto.

Acerco el helado, y se lo termino. Al parecer este día no era una perdida total de tiempo. Era hora de irse con Mokuba, después de todo, venía para proteger a su hermano, no para ver al perro de cuarta. Camino lentamente. Ni él mismo se creía esa mentira.

_**Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero**_

_**Si estoy contigo... Déjame atado a este amor...**_

_**Atado a este amor**_

Parque Domino. Seis y media de la tarde. En la esquina del lugar.

.-Ha sido divertido-comentó Tea divertida-Fue una pena que May no haya venido.

.-Realmente no importa-Tristan encogió los hombros.

.-Me ha dado un respiro-prosiguió Joey, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

.-Ya me la imagino-Malik sonrió con picardía-'Joey!! Ven cariño vamos juntos a la casa de terror!!'-imitando la voz de una mujer.

.-'Toma mi mano y no la sueltes, no quiero perderme'-Bakura le siguió el juego-'No tendré miedo por que estoy con mi príncipe azul'-y tomo el brazo del albino.

.-'Nunca te soltaría mi vida'-respondió Malik imitando a Joey-'Eres la mujer mas hermosa de todas'.

.-'Joey! Eres mi único amor'.

E hicieron una parodia de beso mal dado, todos rieron, Kaiba, para variar, tenía una cara seria.

.-Ya déjenlo chicos-regaño Joey-Que no es divertido.

.-Pero bien que te ríes-respondió Duke.

Y siguieron las bromas, ya tenían que irse, mañana empezarían de nuevo las clases, y cada uno se fue a su casa, yéndose lentamente, hasta que solo quedaban cinco, Duke se despidió muy afectivamente con el rubio, dándole una pequeña punzada de celos al castaño, Serenity tomo un autobús que la llevaba directamente a su casa, quedaban tres.

.-Mañana vas a trabajar, Joey-Mokuba no quería que se fuera su segundo hermano mayor.

.-Puede que si, depende de lo que diga Rosh, lo que el dice es ley.

.-Pues a mi ver te trata como un esclavo, no deberías dejar que te trate así.

.-Dinero es dinero, Moky.

.-Seto me ha traído un nuevo juego¿quieres verlo? .

.-Mejor no, chibi, por que mañana tengo levantarme temprano y….

.-Es el nuevo juego de batallas, esta en los primeros en toda América y Asia.

Silencio. Una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

.-Bueno, pero solo un ratito.

.-Eres tan irresponsable-comento Kaiba, quien se había divertido por las reacciones de su cachorro-No me extrañaría que reprobaras este año.

.-Como te decía Moky-ignoro el comentario de Kaiba-Solo un rato.

.-Perfecto.

_**Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto**_

_**Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo**_

_**Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo**_

_**Que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente**_

_**Y someten mi cuerpo**_

Once y media de la noche. Residencia Kaiba.

.-Te he ganado chibi, diez de quince!! Soy el mejor!!

.-Aun no cantes victoria, esta vez te ganaré.

.-Te faltan otros cinco años.

Comenzaron a jugar nuevamente, Seto Kaiba estaba harto, no pudo hacer nada por que los sonidos del juego y los gritos de esos dos no se lo permitían, estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la televisión gigante, mientras que los dos niños estaban sentados en el suelo, haciendo un barullo molesto.

.-Te volví a ganar!!

.-Otro mas!!

Ya no lo soportaba.

.-Eso si que no-Seto cruzo sus brazos, tenía el ceño fruncido-Son cuarto para las doce, tu deberías estar dormido y tu-miro al perro que tenía cara de que si alguien lo había abandonado-deberías estar fuera de mi casa y dentro de la tuya!!

.-Pero Seto…

.-Nada, a tu cuarto!!

Ambos chicos rieron, Mokuba se despidió y subió las escaleras, Seto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió, volteo a ver al perro, con toda la determinación de correrlo, no eran horas de estar en la calle, pero no pudo cruzar palabra, ya que estaba acostado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión relajada. Lo admiro por unos momentos. Era tan desalineado, tonto, ingenuo, tenía una gran bocota y le desesperaba todo lo que hacía, pero aun así, era hermoso a su manera.

Se arrodillo a lado del rubio, y con su dedo índice acarició las facciones de su acompañante, empezando por la frente, siguiendo por la nariz, con labios y terminando con el mentón, regreso a los labios y los acaricio, poco a poco, comenzó a inclinarse, acercándose a esos labios tan suaves y dulces que había deseado todo el día.

.-Deberías aprovecharte de una persona indefensa-comentó Joey mientras observaba a Kaiba, que estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios.

.-Solo tomo oportunidades.

Sonrieron abiertamente, Joey cerró los ojos y Seto los entrecerró.

_**Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo**_

_**Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos**_

_**Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos**_

_**Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos**_

_**De cada ilusion**_

Se besaron, primero tierna y tranquilamente, degustando el sabor del otro, rozando sus labios. Con cuidado, Kaiba se sentó, llevándose a Wheeler son dejar de besarlo, hasta que el quedo sentado sobre sus piernas. Se miraron, otra sonrisa, otro beso. Poco a poco se convirtió en uno más apasionado, Joey pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño, mientras que este pegaba más su cuerpo al del rubio, sin dejar un espacio entre los dos.

Se separaron, así que solo se abrazaron, Joey recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, oliendo la colonia de este, tan suave y profunda, característico de Seto Kaiba, el cual tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, con su mejilla pegada a la cabeza de su cachorro.

.-No vayamos a la escuela mañana.

.-Irresponsable.

.-Es que no podemos continuar-beso suavemente el cuello del castaño-Mokuba esta del otro lado de la puerta-le susurro al oído.

.-Ese niño-Kaiba frunció el ceño-Le dije que se fuera a su habitación.

.-Pervertido.

Y se volvieron a besar. Con sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar la del otro, degustando los exóticos y extraños sabores que tenían cada uno, después de los besos apasionados, Seto recorría el rostro del rubio con sus labios, para que Joey repitiera ese mismo proceso. Entrelazaron sus dedos.

.-Quedémonos aquí, en tu casa.

.-Tengo trabajo.

.-Igual yo.

.-Pero no es tan agotador.

.-Ya veo, así que tu trabajo no te cansa¿no?

.-Estas en lo correcto.

Joey beso al castaño.

.-Yo puedo hacer que te canses, y solo necesito una hora.

.-Entonces no es necesario estar todo el día en casa….

.-No, tienes que estar en casa, adoro estar en los brazos de Seto Kaiba.

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si, siempre soñé estar en brazos de un hombre engreído asquerosamente rico-sarcasmo total.

.-Y el mío el de tener a un perro pulgoso de quinta en ellos-otro sarcasmo.

.-Estamos a mano.

Una sonrisa, otro beso.

_**Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso**_

_**(En tu cuerpo y en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)**_

_**En un agujero de tu corazón**_

_**(En todo estás presente)**_

.-Supongo que no morirán si los dejo un día.

.-No te hagas tan importante-Joey froto su nariz con la de Seto-Ellos no mueren, pero yo si, me has abandonado.

.-Ya estoy contigo.

Mirada. Beso. Pasión.

.-Para…..-Joey se sonrojo cuando sintió los labios del castaño en su cuello-Mokuba….

.-Tendrá que aprender algún día-mordió mas fuerte, Joey gimió

.-Descarado…..

.-O puede ser, que no estés preocupado por Mokuba, sino por ti.

.-Idiota.

.-Eres muy penoso cachorro-beso sus labios-Créeme que no tienes nada que el no haya visto antes.

.-Le vas a dar un trauma…

_**Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero**_

_**Si estoy contigo... Déjame atado a este amor...**_

_**Atado a este amor**_

Mokuba sonrió, ya sabía que su hermano era difícil, pero no tan impulsivo, al parecer estar con Joey le pasaba eso. Se alejo de la puerta, era mejor dejarlos en su privacidad, no era que le gustara espiarlos, pero le daba risa como eran tan orgullosos los dos.

Subió por las escaleras, estaba convencido que su hermano merecía ser feliz, y que mejor que con Joseph Wheeler, un hombre dulce, humilde, simpático, algo tonto e ingenuo, pero de buen corazón, el hombre perfecto para cualquier persona, si eran tal para cual. Además, el rubio se veía tan feliz de estar con el empresario que no podía darle ningún pero.

.-Aun cuando lo ame, él es feliz con mi hermano y….eso me hace feliz-suspiro y se tiro en su cama.

Ya era hora de irse, ahora que estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba en buenas manos podía irse a Estados Unidos a estudiar, ya podía estar tranquilo. Y quien sabe, podría encontrar otra persona que pueda amar, quizá no con tanta intensidad como con Joey, pero si lo suficiente para olvidar.

_**Es importante es urgente**_

_**Que te quedes a mi lado**_

_**Yo inventare los motivos que sean necesarios**_

_**Para estar cerca de ti**_

Mordió suavemente su tetilla, ganando un gemido suave por parte del rubio, lo lamió y beso, para hacer lo mismo con el otro. Poco a poco fue bajando, dejando besos en cada rincón, deteniéndose en el ombligo, me tiendo su lengua y sacándola, escuchando como se aceleraba la respiración a su adorado cachorro.

Se separo de él, que lo miraba sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, se quito la camisa negra que tenía, quedando como su cachorro, solo con los jeans puestos, lo sentó nuevamente en su regazo y lo beso nuevamente.

.- ¿Sabes lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser?

.-Realmente no-Joey río divertido-Pero soy lo suficiente para estar aquí.

Pegaron su cuerpo, juntando piel con piel, sintiendo la calidez del otro, la respiración era suave y constante. Se miraron otra vez.

.-Te apuesto a que me dejas-reto Joey.

Silencio.

.-Entonces ya perdí-completo Kaiba mientras besaba a un Joey asombrado

.-Baka….

Otro beso. El castaño paso con sus manos por toda la espalda del rubio, explorando como si fuera la primera vez que la sentía, la primera vez que la tocaba. Lo recostó en la alfombra.

.-Tal y como la primera vez-Seto beso el ojo derecho del rubio-Tímido y avergonzado-beso el otro ojo-Pero ya cuando estas listo, te pones salvaje y apasionado.

.-Supongo….

.-No lo vuelvas a esperar.

.-¿A quien?

.-Al idiota del dado.

.-¿A Duke?

.-No que va.

Joey solo río. Desato el cinturón de su amante.

.-Celoso

_**Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso**_

_**(En tu cuerpo y en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)**_

_**En un agujero de tu corazón**_

_**(En todo estás presente)**_

.-Después de todo, eres mío-beso su cuello-Sólo mío.

.-De ninguna manera.

Seto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro al cachorro que sonreía divertido. Joey rozo sus labios.

.-Tontito, tu eres mío, y nunca te dejare ir aunque quieras-se miraron fijamente.

_**Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero**_

_**Si estoy contigo... Déjame atado a este amor...**_

_**Atado a este amor**_

.-¿Y quién dijo que eso quiero?

Se volvieron a besar, no había cosa más satisfactoria para ellos que ese beso, por que después, llegaba el placer más grande que pudieran compartir. Una relación escondida para algunos, muy obvia para otros, pero es no importaba. Pronto la ropa desapareció dejando paso a una serie de caricias dadas con amor y pasión.

.-Estoy atado a tu amor-susurro Seto al oído de Joey, él se sonrojo y sonrió ya que, la noche aun era muy joven.

OWARI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Notas de la autora:

Bien!! Mi primer fic de YuGiOh, de mi pareja favorita y lo mejor de todo es que es mi tercer songfic!! Viva!! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias _**Senko-chan **_por ser la beta de este ficme has ayudado mucho!!

Espero que dejen reviews y nos vemos!!

Atte.

Mimi Kinomot The Wicked


End file.
